


Ceremony

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [73]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. TFA; Yoketron/Prowl - Breaking seals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

Prowl shifted on the berth nervously. He knew what was going to happen, and yet there was still a tightness in his spark. He had been scrubbed, and performed the purification ritual that Master Yoketron had outlined. His frame was still buzzing and felt overly sensitive. So much so that he startled when the door slid open and his master came through the door. 

“Are you ready, Prowl?” 

“I am, master,” Prowl whispered, his voice crackling. He let his panels slide away, all of them, and bared himself.

Yoketron approached the berth, reaching out to him, he pet his plating like he would a startled mechanimal. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“That is a lie. It will hurt. I know it will hurt. I understand,” he said and offlined his optics for a moment. “Please, master.”


End file.
